Every Day It Rains
by thebrokensparrow
Summary: A one shot about Dominque and Teddy written for my friend Sigga on her birthday. Dominque/Teddy Victorie/Teddy


Authors Note I wrote this for my lovley Sigga on her birthday. I hope you like it, even if it does get a little bit sad 3 Crap.

I starred at the clock on the wall in anticipation as I tried everything I could to not look at him. Teddy Lupin sat across the room stairing at me, and for the love of me, I couldn't help but to keep starring back. Of course I fancied Teddy. What was there not to fancy?

His smoldering eyes, that he prefered to keep a breathtaking shade of gold. His strong arms that made me want to jump in them and let him protect me forever. The way he would subtly touch my arm whenever he passed me, just to watch the slow blush that always creeped up on my face.

My best friend and cousin, Roxy, has this crazy idea that he likes me. I doubt it, I think he just likes to tease me. Guys never like me after they see my sister Victorie. She is the pretty one, the one that all the guys wish they had. She has the bubbily outgoing personality and the gorgeous looks to match it. Why would anyone want me when they could have her?

He is just another thing on her list of things to flaunt in my face that she has and I never will. I never really found it fair, that I saw him first yet like always, she was the one to capture his heart. Mother had sent her to Beauxbatons after days of begging on Victorie's part. In her eyes she had wanted to be just like mother in everyway, which immediatly made her the favored child.

Mum had asked me if I wanted to go too, but I caught a look from Torie that ment don't you dare. I hadn't really wanted to go anyways, I was always more of a daddies girl. So soon enough I got on that train and headed off to my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

On the train I had met Teddy, he saw me looking clueless and offered to let me sit with him. I had never really had anything of a crush before that, and so I was sure I was in love when he had handed me a chocolate frog. Over the years that had been the only time we had really ever spoken until when I was in fourth year.

I had just gotten out of a nasty relationship with Micheal Finnagin, and I was alone in the corridors crying. I slumped down against the wall, tears flowing freeley from my eyes. Placing my hands over my eyes I welcomed the sobbs that were long overdue, before I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up right into the eyes of the one and only Teddy Lupin.

Silently he sat down next to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. No doubt he had heard what had happened. The news of Micheal cheating on me with the school slut, Jessica Parkinson, had spread across the school like a wildfire. I greedily accepted his arms and tried to stop crying as he consolled me.  
>After a few minutes I finaly controlled the tears and pulled away, not looking into his eyes. He reached over and wipped away the remaining stray tears . Glancing over blue met gold and I couldn't help myself but to lean in and kiss him.<p>

His lips tasted like a cool mint, and to my suprise he started to kiss me what felt like forever we finaly pulled away and the shock from what I had done hit my body like a brick. Scrambling to get up, I ran away from the hallway fearing he would hate me.

Since that day I had went out of my way to avoid him as much as possible. Unfortunatly that was not going to happen as my worst nightmare came to life. The summer of my fifth year Victorie had graduated and moved on to get a job as an auror, to the pleasure of my parents.

I jogged down the spiral staircase to the kitchen for breakfest. Immediatly spotting my parents I waved and poured myself a glass of orange juice. During the night I had some problems sleeping so for once, I decided to wake up early. So after getting dressed I had came downstairs.

It had only been a few seconds after I sat down, when the door swung open and Tori came glidding in hanging off the arm of her new boy toy she had been talking about non stop. There was usualy a new one every week so I mummbled a hello without really looking up.

"Dom. Be polite and say hello to your sisters boyfriend" my mother scolded. Rolling my eyes I glanced up. "Hell..oh" I muttered my eyes momentarily widening. Recovering from my shock I pulled myself together before I could drop my glass. In my horor, standing in front of me was the center of my dear sisters affection, Teddy Lupin. Excusing myself I ran upto my room. I cried myself to sleep that night.

So as I starred at the clock I just wished it would somehow speed up time and just make this over. Grandma Molly insisted everyone came over for one of her yearly Weasley Family Reunion Dinners. Teddy was here as Victorie's date, obviously, and I had stuck myself down on this couch soon as we got here and I have refused to get up since.

"Can we have everyones attention?" I heard the shrill voice that only belonged to the blonde bimbo herself ask. I looked over to see Teddy and herself standing in front of the huge dinning hall that held all of my family members and friends.

"Teddy and I...are getting married." She announced with a high pitched squeel. A huge roar of applause sounded. I starred numb at the soul exsistance for my life dumbfounded. I had addmitivly been shocked when It had lasted a year, but I was sure she would have gotten rid of him and found someone better.  
>I felt myself standing up and walking out of the hall, expressionless. Walking over to the place where we had shared our kiss I slumped down to the ground. I had sat there for what felt like an hour just starring out the windows until I knew what I had to do. She had taken my only will to live.<p>

I pulled myself off the ground and headed out towards the forbidden forest. Looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was following me I snuck into Hagrids Hut, knowing he was at the party, and quickly found a knife, rope and a stool, and ran outside to a nearby tree.

I fasted the rope around a tree branch and around my neck. I took the knife and carved I hope your happy into my arm before taking a deep breath. "I love you Teddy" was the last whisper on my breath before I kicked away the chair and faded away into oblivion. 


End file.
